Human Fears
by WasJustAReader
Summary: Same story with a minor correction and a new summary. Annie just wanted to unwind with her best friend after a rough week of work. Unfortunately, the night doesn't end up as relaxing as she had hoped.


**Hey guys, this has been sitting on my computer for about a year now but I hadn't done anything with it until a couple of days ago when I reread and cleaned some things up. I know there are lots of fics with Auggie being the nervous one around storms, and with good reason, but I thought I would switch things up a bit and see what happened. Let me know what you think. :) And no, of course I don't own anything but my words. **

It was a Friday night after a long week of work. Annie had just gotten back from an op in Brussels that afternoon and she was exhausted; which is why she was currently curled up on Auggie's couch, shoes off and bare feet tucked under her body, while he searched his dvd collection for something they could watch.

His back was still to her when he held up a familiar case. "You game? I know we watched it last week, but I have a feeling you could use the laughs," Auggie said.

Annie smiled, "Of course I'm game, who turns down The Princess Bride?"

Auggie grinned and crouched to put the disc into the player, saying "I knew there was a reason we were friends. You have the remote?"

In response Annie threw a pillow at him. Laughing, he tossed it back at her.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, coming to sit next to her on the couch, "In that case, m'lady, press play."

Westley had just scaled the Cliffs of Insanity and was about to duel with Inigo when the rain started. It had been gray all day but nothing had come of it until then. The thunder came about five minutes later. Annie, who had been pretty quiet up to this point aside from the occasional laugh, let out a heavy breath and hissed "Shit!" under her breath.

At some point during the movie, she had migrated down the couch and ended up leaning into Auggie's side and he could feel her tense against him as the thunder rolled. Auggie heard the crackle of lightning and Annie all but jumped off the couch.

Auggie chuckled. All this time and he'd had no idea… "Anne Catherine Walker, are you afraid of thunderstorms?" he asked, with a trace of a smile."

"No," she squeaked. Just then, a huge crack of thunder shook the apartment and next thing he knew, Annie's hand was wrapped around his wrist in a vice like grip, nails digging into his skin.

"Of course you aren't," he said with an eye roll, "C'mere," he said, gesturing with his free hand for Annie to settle back into her previous grip on his wrist loosened slightly as she slowly leaned back on the cushions. Once she was in a comfortable position again, Annie released her hold entirely and Auggie put his newly liberated arm over her shoulders.

"It's just a little rain, it's not gonna hurt you," he murmured and felt her nod against his shoulder.

"Mhm," she replied, tight lipped.

He smiled. "But of course fear isn't logical so that's not much comfort, is it?"

Another roll of thunder rattled the walls and Annie stiffened like a board before managing a nervous sounding "No, not so much."

Auggie sighed, "Sorry, wanna talk about it?"

Annie looked at him, confused. "Talk about what? I hate storms, that's all. Always have, probably always will. It's not a big deal," she snapped.

Auggie's eyes widened in surprise, "Whoa there, I didn't say it was. Everyone's afraid of something," he assured her. She only grumbled something indistinguishable but bitter sounding in reply.

There was a brief calm period where all Auggie could hear was the rain and the movie running unchecked in the background. That was, until a huge crack that he assumed was lightning, and a scream split the air before the TV went silent; the power must have gone scream of course had come from Annie, who, in her panic was now almost in his lap, face buried in his chest.

"Shh, it's okay. You're fine. I've got you," Auggie murmured, rubbing calming circles on her back.

"So it's a little dark now, no problem. I'm an expert," he said, hoping to maybe get a laugh out of her. No such luck, if anything, her grip on his shirt tightened and he felt warm tears seeping into his collar.

"Oh Annie, don't cry. No, shh…" Auggie said, tightening his arms around her. They sat like that for probably another 15 minutes as the storm ran its course, Annie tensing at every clap of thunder or flash of lightning and Auggie just holding her and whispering what he hoped were comforting words. Eventually the storm faded to just rain and Auggie felt the woman in his arms begin to relax.

Slowly, her hands unfisted from his shirt and she lifted her head.

"Hey there, kiddo, you okay?" Auggie asked quietly.

Wiping her eyes, Annie blushed. "I think so, yeah," she mumbled."Auggie, I'm so sorry, you must think…"but he cut her off before she could finish, "That you're an incredible, talented, brave CIA agent who I'm glad to know has some human fears? Then yeah, I do. Otherwise, I'd be worried you were perfect," he said with a smile.

"Listen Annie, it's nothing to be embarrassed by. So you're afraid of thunderstorms, no big deal. It's a pretty minor bump in life, all things considered. I wish I could make it go away just because I hate to see you, pardon the aphorism," he said with a chuckle, "so upset, but I don't think any less of you for it. Annie, I'm your friend, I'm here for you when you need me, okay? Please don't be embarrassed," Auggie plead.

Annie's only response was to throw herself on him once again, this time in an embrace. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear before pulling back. "So, master of the dark, wanna tell me how I'm supposed to get home in this weather and probably with no working traffic lights?" she asked with a laugh.

"Nope," he replied. Annie raised an eyebrow. "But I will tell you to call Danielle and let her know you're okay and that you'll be home in the morning. Mi casa es su casa tonight. No arguments." Annie opened her mouth to do just that, before thinking better of it, pulling out her phone and doing as she was told.


End file.
